


Shocked Reactions

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I don't summarize, One Shot, Post Reveal, Semi Drinking, Semi Reveal, i don't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: All Chloe wants to do is to impress Adrien. So she get all dolled up just to be disappointed.





	Shocked Reactions

Chloe's class reunion was in two days. She had just gotten and deep blue dress from MDC. The dress was a sleeveless top and the skirt bloomed down to floor, near the bottom there was little jewels that's looked like stars. The jewels became fewer when they became closer to the top. 

Two days till she saw her sweet Adrihoney. He was probably to busy to date, she knew that he would become a workaholic. She was about to change that though. He would be drooling over her. 

Agreste's House

"Adrien, we have a babysitter for this Friday, right?" Marinette asked putting down her pencil. 

"Yes, My Lady," Adrien replied then kissed her head. "Renee remember?"

"Oh yes that sweet girl, she is seventeen right?" She asked starting to design again. 

"Yeah it's a good thing the twosome of terror will be asleep or she would be overwhelmed," Adrien said. 

"Adrien I know the twins are young that doesn't mean that they are terrible," Marinette scolded. 

"I know princess," Adrien said kissing her head. "Good night. Come and join me." He then tugged on her arm. 

"Okay just because you asked," Marinette said putting down her pencil on her dress design. 

The super duo slept through the night without having to hear a baby cry. 

They had revealed after the defeated Hawkmoth, four years ago. They were still young when he was defeated they were only twenty one. Now twenty five with twins. A boy and girl, Emma, Louis Agreste. 

The Reunion Night

"Adrien does this look ok?" Marinette asked brushing her skirt. 

"You look purr-fect My Lady," Adrien said with the slightest coral blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"You really think so?" She asked looking into the floor length mirror. She was wearing a black cocktail dress. Her bare shoulder, making any guy want to drool. The skirt rippled in from her waist to right above the knees. Everything brought together by a lime green bow. Her hair was up in a simple bun with two strands of hair. She was the definition of perfection. 

"Renee, what do you think?" Marinette asked walking out of the master bedroom into the living room. 

"Madame Agreste, words can not explain how beautiful you look right now," Renee said. 

Marinette looked at the brunette girl, her hazel eyes looking back at her.

"Thank you Renee," she said giving her a hug. 

"Bye, Monsieur and Madame Agreste," Renee said then closed the door behind them. 

When the duo got out of the car Marinette had to answer a call so Adrien went in without her. 

'The call was probably about her line,' Adrien thought to himself. Before he was interrupted by Chloe draping herself over his neck. 

"Adrihoney! How do you like my dress? I got it from MDC specially for you and for the occasion," Chloe said. 

"Dude long time no see. Last time I saw you was at my wedding, right?" Nino asked slugging his shoulder. 

"Hey man! I though at Marinette's birthday? I don't know. It's been a while," Adrien said taking Chloe's arms off of him. 

"Hey Alya!" Marinette said hugging her. 

"Hey girl!" Alya said. "Looking great! It that from the newest line of MDC?" She asked. 

"No it's exclusive," Marinette said. 

"Marinette afford something from something as high end as MDC! And it's an exclusive?!? I cant even get her to make one for me! What a joke! If you really got one, get me one," Chloe cackled. 

"Oh I remember that dress. I quite likes that one," Marinette said smirking. "Hello Nino. Like the get up."

"Thanks, Mari. Couldn't of without you," Nino said pulling her into a hug. 

"Same here girl. I always knew you could make your dream come true," Alya said. 

"Hey, Honey," Marinette said giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Excuse me! Get off my man!" Chloe shrieked. 

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Marinette deadpanned. 

"Tell me what!?! Adrihoney!" Chloe pouted.

"I'm married to Marrinete. We have twins. Emma, and Louis Agreste," Adrien said waiting the tears to come. 

"Is she black mailing you?" Chloe asked. "Cause I can kick her out of the country."

"No, I love her with all my heart. She is my Lady!" Adrien said. 

"Why did you marry Maritrash?" Chloe asked. 

"I didn't marry Maritrash. I married Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was ok the news. I mean all fashion people would love to know that the two biggest fashion industries in Paris got together. MDC and Agreste Fashion," Adrien said. 

Chloe froze, slack jawed. Then said. "You are MDC. You are never seen at fashion shows! So that's why you guys are married, for the public."

"Oh I do appear. I've just been busy with Emma and Louis. Before that, I was getting ready for them. I was the closing model for the other ones," Marinette explained. 

Later in the Night

Marinette went to go get lunch for her and Adrien. When she was stopped when she was walking back. 

"H…hey Marinette. L…long time no s…seen. You look p…perfect," Nathaniel stammered. 

"Thanks Nath!" Marinette said voice full of cheer. 

"Would you like to dan…" Nathaniel started but stopped when Adrien walked over. 

"Hey, My Lady. Is that for me?" Adrien asked pointing at the punch. 

"Of course, Minou," Marinette said handing him the punch. 

"Hey Nathaniel how are you doing?" Adrien asked after taking a sip. 

"I'm good," Nathaniel answered. 

"That's an interesting fabric. What's your shirt made out of?" Marinette asked pointing at the lilac shirt. 

"Oh it's boyfriend material," Nathaniel said with a smirk. 

Adrien face instantly frowned. But before he could say anything Marinette said. "Oh well I'm not exactly girlfriend material." She paused holding up her hand. Adrien snaked his arm around her shoulder. Then she continued. "I'm married."

"Ya, we have two beautiful kids," Adrien smirked. 

"Oh… um this isn't awkward, at all. Well I got to go. Bye!" Nathaniel said racing off. 

"I'm gonna call Renee quickly," Marinette said. 

Later, Later that night

By this time everyone was hammered, except Alya. She was the driver. She usually hated being the driver but tonight she was fine with it. 

"I had a greet time tonight," Marinette said. 

"We should meet up more often," Nino suggested. 

"Hey guys guess what! I've been keeping this a secret from everyone!" Alya said getting a confused look from everyone in the group. 

"What did you do?" Adrien asked. 

"Well Nino here you go!" Alya said giving him a box.

"Should I be scared?" Nino asked earring himself a glare. He opened the box, and there was another box in it, a pregnancy test box. 

"Your pregnant and you didn't tell me?!? What kind of friend does that?" Marinette says pointing a finger at Alya almost falling down in the process. 

"Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked holding her up. 

"No I've been keeping a secret too. From Alya and Nino ever since I met Alya!" Marinette said and started laughing at the end. 

"Mari don't do this!" Adrien said. 

"Screw you! Your firgin best friend is Ladybug. Boom I said it! In your face!" She said poking Adrien. 

"No more alcohol for you," Alya said taking the bottle. 

"I second it!" Nino said. "Isn't Ladybug married to Chat Noir?"

"Marinette are you cheating on Adrien!?!" Alya exclaimed. 

"No he is my Chat Noir!" Marinette said. "Right, Minou?"

"Ya," Adrien said. 

"You guys aren't aloud to drink anymore!" Nino said.

**Author's Note:**

> School is beginning next week. Wish me luck. Hope I'll be able to write. Maybe, maybe not. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
